disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hades and the League of the Legendary Villains (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 21, Hades and the League of the Legendary Villains. Transcript '''Captain Jake (Narrating): '''Hades and the League of the Legendary Villains. '''Hades (Narrating the letter): '''Dear fellow villain, evil person, despicable scoundrel to be exact... You are hereby incorporated into the first time being in the League of the Legendary Villains. We will meet at my underground lair at midnight to describe your talents. Yours sincerely, Hades: Lord of the Dead! (three hours later) Hello, everyone. I guess now be the right time to introduce ourselves. I’m Hades: Lord of the Dead, and these are my henchmen: Pain and Panic—whoops! (giggles) I forgot to mention that I traded them for all you guys. '''Captain Drake: '''Right. Anyways, I am Captain Drake, twin brother of Captain Jake. I just broke out of the Colossus Asylum, so this better be good. '''Romeo: '''My name’s Romeo, and let us be assure that I just came here for the meeting. Moon Queen... '''Luna Girl: '''I’m Luna Girl, and yeah, I’m a thief. Deal with it. '''Dread: '''I am Dread the used-to-be-genie, because I wish I had magic again. '''Night Ninja: '''Night Ninja is my name, and being the best at everything is my game. Trust me, you can see me, but soon you won’t. Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Ow! (The prankster ghosts are seen laughing.) '''Ghostly Bob: '''That will do, young man. We are the Prankster Ghosts and we just love pranks. I’m Ghostly Bob, and these are my partners: Pranky and Planky. '''Le Beak: '''My name’s Beatrice Le Beak of France, And this is really preposterously funny to see all you here. '''King Zongo: '''Yes, If we all must listen, I am King Zongo of Banana Island, and here’s a secret... CRAZY!!! '''Hades: '''Alright. Now that we know each other, it’s time for some action. Evil brothers and sisters, we are here because we are going to defeat...the Disney Junior Club! (villains are cheering) For years, those punks have been embarrassing, arresting, humiliating, defeating, and almost killing us for the past twenty-four hours. None of us can conquer them on our own, but if we band together, we will take over Disney Junior Island to wipe ‘em off the face of it! (villains are exclaiming excitedly) Now, here’s the beauty of the plan...we’ll all go into different team. Team 1: Luna Girl and Night Ninja... '''Luna Girl: '''Huh? You mean I have to work with this little rat? '''Night Ninja: '''Who are you calling a rat, coward?! '''Hades: '''Hey hey hey, FOCUS! Team 2: Le Beak, Zongo, and Dread... '''Le Beak: '''Just be glad when this is over, because I’ll be getting some fresher smells than this monkey. '''King Zongo: '''Hey! I’m not that smelly! I just took a shower yesterday. '''Hades: '''It doesn’t matter what someone looks or smells like! Anyways, Team 3: Captain Drake and Romeo... '''Captain Drake: '''What?! The guy who's a total nut job? I’m most certainly not working with this fool. '''Romeo: '''Watch your annoying mouth, Captain Fancy Pants! My brain is way more smarter than yours. '''Hades: '''And finally, Team 4: the Prankster Ghosts. '''Pranky: '''Well, at least we’re the ones who complain about each other. '''Planky: '''I know, right? '''Hades: '''Now gather around, my fellow villains, and I shall unleash my ultimate and cruel plan! (At Pirate Island, Kwazii and his friends are seen at a sleepover in the Hideout.) '''Kwazii: '''Gee, it’s a real nice offer for us to have a sleepover at Pirate Island, Captain Jake. '''Captain Jake: '''You’re welcome, Kwaz. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 21 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake